onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 851 Prediction
I was going to create a blog that was about a significant topic but then I got lazy. Title: The Darkest Hour Chopper and Carrot continue to be pulled by Diesel through the mirror world Chopper: Come on...wake up, Brulee! Carrot: Do you think she's dead? Chopper: *appalled* Of course not! We didn't damage her too much, did we? *Chopper shakes Brulee* Carrot: Maybe this will help? Carrot electrifies her glove and jabs it into Brulee's stomach. Brulee receives an electric shock and snaps awake, screaming from the pain. Brulee: GYAAAA! Where am I?? Am I...in hell??? Chopper: Brulee! How do you get to the castle? Brulee: Why should I tell YOU punks?? Very shortly afterwards, Carrot holds Brulee over a large pit off the edge of the road. Brulee: All right, all right! Turn left at the fork, and go all the way up to the highest road! Now put me back in the cart! ---- We go back to Pudding's room. Reiju: Why are you telling me this? Your mother may be a Yonko, but my family is not so easy to kill. Revealing your secret plan was a foolish mistake. Pudding: Mememememe...in normal cases, yes. But with you, Reiju, there was nothing to lose. You were already on the verge of knowing too much! Flash back to Reiju walking through the halls of the castle. Reiju: There's clearly more to Big Mom than meets the eye...what secrets is she hiding in this place? Suddenly, Reiju hears a faint sound behind her. She looks behind her in shock, and sees nothing. But when she turns back around, a shadowy figure races past her. Reiju does not register his attack until blood spurts out from her legs. She collapses to the ground. Reiju: There's someone here...! I need to get help, quickly...! Suddenly, the figure of Pudding steps in front of her. Reiju: Pudding...I...I tripped and hurt myself! Pudding: Oh, Reiju! Can you stand? I'll get you to my room for some treatment! Reiju: Thank you...you're too kind. Pudding helps Reiju up and assists her as they walk down the hall. However, she turns her head back for a brief moment. Pudding: Thanks...Katakuri! We see the outline of Katakuri in the shadows; he is a tall and lanky man with a third eye on his forehead just like Pudding. He licks the blood on his nodachi, clearly getting a kick from the taste. As he licks it, however, the nodachi starts to sizzle and corrode. We return back to the present. Reiju: So...what do you plan to do with me? I'm not particularly afraid of a woman who wasn't willing to attack me herself. Pudding: As I said before, your insults have no effect on me, Ms. Zero. Much as I love the expressions of horror and shock when people learn the truth about me, I also savor a little...extended suffering. You're going to sit and watch as my family and I massacre your father and brothers right in front of you tomorrow. Then you're going to die, but not before I savor every last bit of your grief and pain! Reiju: Your personality is sweet enough to maybe convince me to put on a show. Pudding snaps her fingers, and Nitro tightens his grip around Reiju's waist, pressing on her wounds. Reiju groans in pain. Meanwhile, Sanji sits outside, still struggling to comprehend Pudding's turn. Sanji: No, this can't be it...maybe it's her twin sister or something...there's no way Pudding is like this! Sanji struggles internally for a bit, looking more and more pained. Sanji: Who am I kidding...I know in my heart it's the truth. I was played like a fiddle! At this point...maybe dying wouldn't be such a bad thing... Sanji looks inside to see Reiju struggling against her bindings. Sanji: What of my family, though? *thinks back to his brothers' bullying* I should have no reason to want them alive...they're the worst people I've ever met! But...can I send them to their deaths? Regardless of my family though...what of Luffy? How do I know Big Mom will keep her promise to keep him alive? What do I do...I just don't know! ---- We return to the Prisoner Library, where Luffy continues pulling at his stake. His wrists are severely bleeding at this point, and all Nami can do is silently put her head down. With one final effort, Luffy pulls, but the force is not strong enough and he ends up spinning back to his original position. Not only that, but the wounds on his hands start to close up, leaving them whole and healed. Luffy: What was that? Why am I being healed? Opera: Simple precautions-fa. You're in the World of Books, which is completely controlled by brother Mont-d'Or's power, the Buku Buku no Mi! As long as you're in a book, you're completely subject to its world and rules, which he made sure to painstakingly list-fa! Opera turns back to the beginning of the book, but keeps a hand on Luffy and Nami's page to keep it open. Opera: He wrote right here that the stakes binding all prisoners are unbreakable-fa! Not only that, but they exude special healing properties that ensure that the binding is strong! In his world, there are no escapes-fa! Luffy: I don't have time to care! I need to go and rescue Sanji NOW! Opera: Suit yourself-fa. The result will be the same either way. Only Mont-d'Or can change your plight...and he has business to attend to... ---- We return to the mirror world. Carrot: I don't see any of our companions in this room...just an empty dining hall! Chopper: Where could Luffy be? We've looked through three floors so far and there isn't a trace of him... Carrot: Wait! I see Pudding in here! Carrot and Chopper look through the mirror, and they see Pudding's room and her backside. Chopper: Pudding might know where Luffy and the others are! Let's go, Brulee! Brulee: STOP CARRYING MEEEEEEE! Chopper grabs ahold of Brulee, and Carrot touches her arm, allowing the three of them to jump through the mirror into Pudding's room. Chopper: Pudding! It's so good to see you! Have you seen Luffy around here? Pudding: *with her back still turned to the two* Ah yes, I have! I'm glad to see you... Carrot: Wait a second, aren't you Sanji's sister...? Reiju: You're Sanji's...! Run! Run away now! Chopper: What?? Pudding: Oh Reiju, don't be silly. I don't think... *She turns to Chopper and Carrot, revealing her third eye* ...that's necessary at all! Chopper and Carrot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! While Chopper and Carrot scream in fright at Pudding's true appearance, Pudding takes the opportunity to kick Carrot, sending her flying back through the mirror. Without Brulee on the other side, Carrot is trapped in the Mirror World. Brulee: Wiwwwiiiiwwwiiiwwwi! You're taking an interesting approach to things, Sister Pudding! Pudding: You've always caught all three of my eyes, Chopper...a creature like you would be a magnificent addition to Big Mom's collection...though I think you should stick around to see Sanji DIE first! Chopper: W-w-w-who are you??? You can't be Pudding! She was sweet, and kind, and... Pudding: ...And pretended to not be good with a knife. Let's see, where should I shut you up? Pudding holds up a knife, and Chopper screams. Right then, the window creaks open. On the windowsill stands Sanji, the flowers and bento still in his hands. His expression is still dark, and he faces Pudding, who simply smirks in anticipation. Category:Blog posts